


Impromptu Picnic

by Kariachi



Series: The Plumbers' Spawn Collective [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, I like this AU, uaf-compliant, yes I did another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariachi/pseuds/Kariachi
Summary: In which people worry about longevity, leftovers, and where Kevin got that damn cooler





	Impromptu Picnic

“So, it just so happens-”

“Oh God…”

“-I brought some food with me.”

“Kevin, don’t.” But he did. As the group watched he rounded his car, opened the trunk, and pulled a large cooler out the back. Alan groaned as he did, dropping his face into his hands and shaking his head as his ‘beloved’ uncle brought it over and began unloading Tupperware.

“What’s the occasion?” Ben asked, leaning forward to see around Manny’s bulk. Alan groaned again.

“We had a reunion over the weekend, he’s trying to get rid of leftovers.” Nobody else seemed all too worried about the idea.

“Well,” Cooper said, gesturing at himself, Manny, and Mike, “if you’re looking for a way to get rid of food this is certainly.. the...” He trailed off the anticipatory looks began to change to confusion. Kevin just _wasn’t stopping_. Brownies, cupcakes, casserole, pasta salad, enchiladas, meatloaf, pizza, three types of potatoes, something that looked suspiciously like intestines, and there was still more coming out of the damn cooler.

“Damn, Levin. How much food did you make?!” Elena practically stood in her seat for a better view, suddenly glad they’d decided to meet up at the park rather than Mr Smoothies. She had no doubt Kevin would unpack this stuff as readily there as here and it would’ve been awkward.

“We have a _big_ family,” Alan answered, emphasizing the statement with the traditional ‘big’ hand gesture. Kevin placed two containers of chicken wings down with the rest of the load before adding on-

“The punny name comes from the fact that I was Dad’s eleventh child.”

“For those who didn’t get to see what Grandpa was like, there you go.” There were whistles around the table as people began moving Tupperware around, mostly to make space for the shit that was still coming (seriously, was he borrowing this cooler from Mary Poppins?). Helen shook her head in disbelief.

“How the hell,” she said, then turned to the Ossy hybrids among them. “I have seen pictures, just, how the hell?” Said hybrids all shrugged.

“Osmosian aging is, weird,” Alan explained. “We age at a similar rate to humans for the first twenty or so years, then pupate, after which our aging slows way down. At about 100 you leave ‘young adult’ and became an _actual_ adult, then you get another four, five hundred years before you die.”

“Dad didn’t even get to _hit_ full adulthood, he was only like sixty when he died.”

“I can’t even imagine living that long,” Gwen said and across the table Mike snorted around a piece of barbecue chicken.

“You may want to start trying,” he said, “have you read up on Anodites? Just as bad.” Another bite. “The four of us, maybe Cooper? Gonna be dealing with each other for a _long_ time.” Ben laughed.

“That’s an even worse thought then living that long.” The other boys blew raspberries at him and Kevin lobbed a container of meatballs at the hero’s head. “You act like I’m lying!”

“The good news,” Pierce said, inspecting a few of the containers with Elena and Manny (“I’d _wondered_ what he wanted that recipe for-”) and watching Kevin produce yet more, “is that you’ll have plenty to time to do something about Kevin’s food issues. Seriously, man, this is creepy-excessive.” And there went a container of truffles, directly at him.

“If you fuckers don’t want it, I _will_ take it back home! Argit’ll eat it!” A few of the boys clutched their claimed containers tighter, and Elena snorted knowingly.

“Oh please, if he wasn’t already tired of this shit it’d have never gotten out the door.”


End file.
